1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording tape cartridge in which an RFID tag is built-in.
2. Related Art
Magnetic tape cartridges, in which an RFID tag is disposed along the inner surface of the rear wall portion of a cartridge case, are known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-257744).
However, in technologies such as the aforementioned, in cases in which the cartridge case is formed by resin molding, the performance of the RFID tag is affected by the cartridge case (material) that is a dielectric. Further, because the materials of the magnetic tape, the reel and the like are also considered to be dielectrics, they similarly affect the performance of the RFID tag.